Hogar
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: ¿No dicen que la fe es lo último que se pierde, que el amor puede supera cualquier cosa? Pues eso lo tienen muy claro Eun Soo, una cirujana del futuro y Choi Young, general Woodalchi en el pasado. Un amor que traspasa las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Después de cada obstáculo superado tocaba el definitivo: volver a él. ¿Qué pasó después de esa última escena?


Sentía como mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Latía rápida y fuertemente de la emoción.  
Mi mente era un secuencia de pensamientos incoherentes. No me lo creía todavía. Había sido algo tan deseado, tan anhelado durante este tiempo...  
Y es que lo iba a ver.  
 _A él._  
Corría todo lo que mis pies podían, imposible de parar. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza: "Se ha ido de nuevo a ese lugar, a ese árbol"  
Desde el momento en el que me separé de él, desde que me separaron de él, siempre tuve esperanza. Mi corazón chillaba, imploraba, suplicaba porque estuviera bien. Su vida... no podía terminar así, estaba segura. Pero también tenía una pequeña parte en mi mente que me susurraba cosas.  
 _Estaba solo... no había nadie...no podía moverse..._ me recordaba cruelmente.  
Y ahora lo había escuchado y fue como si me hubieran quitado una losa de piedra de encima  
 _Estaba vivo_.  
Lo había echado tanto de menos. A él... y a todos. Pero no era el momento para saludarlos. Ya lo haría mas tarde-  
Mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma solo se centraban en él.  
En verle a él.  
Corrí colina abajo a la máxima velocidad que podía sin caerme.  
A lo lejos, pude verlo: el árbol del que hablaban. Una sonrisa de formó en mis labios. Estaba cerca.  
Me paré unos segundos para observarlo. Era enorme. Su tronco era muy grueso y de él crecían fuertes y robustas ramas llenas de hojas que se alzaban como queriendo tocar el cielo azul, despejado. Parecía como si llevara cientos de años, ahí, orgullos, majestuoso. Se encontraba al lado de una pronunciada ladera. Algunas ramas sobresalían del suelo...  
Cogí aire profundamente.  
Sentada en una de ellas había una figura.  
Mi corazón aumentó de velocidad.  
Llevaba ropa oscura junto con una armadura,, tenía el pelo negro y estaba encorvado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. A su lado, apoyada, había una espada. No podía verle la cara, pero intuía que observaba el paisaje.  
Era él.  
Sacando fuerzas, reanudé la marcha.  
 _Cada vez estábamos mas cerca._  
Mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo, de absorber cada detalle suyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo veía? ¿Cuándo tiempo había estado extrañándolo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado deseando estar a su lado? No lo sabía. Pero para mi es como si hubiera pasado un siglo.  
Conforme mas me acercaba, sentía mi respiración irregular por la presión en el pecho además de que mis ojos se estaban aguando.  
 _Solo unos pasos._  
Flashes de él venían a mi memoria. Luchando, protegiéndome, sonriendo, haciendo una inclinación, abrazándome, durmiendo apoyado en mi, con mi flor en el pelo, mirándome fijamente, sosteniendo mi mano... Todos y cada uno de ellos que habíamos vivido.  
En ese momento, y cogiéndome por sorpresa, se giró.  
 _Y me miró._  
Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió cuando sus ojos se conectaron de los míos.  
Lentamente, y sin apartar la mirada, se levantó. Incredulidad, sorpresa, emoción, seguridad... cariño... se podía ver en sus ojos. Sus cuerpo estaba tenso, como si no se lo pudiera creer. Como el que yo estuviera allí, a tan solo unos pasos, solo fuera otro absurdo producto de su imaginación. Y, la verdad, una parte de mi también pensaba lo mismo.  
 _¿Estaba justo enfrente mía?_  
Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos se movía. Era como si un pequeño hilo me uniera a su ojos color café. Caí en la profundidad de su mirada y en todo lo que quería transmitirme.  
Me gustaba. Todo era... como antes.  
No sé cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que alzara una de mis manos y me quitara mi sombrero. Quería que me viera bien.  
Mi movimiento hizo que despertara de su ensoñación. Parpadeó varias veces para aclararse. Cerró una de sus manos en un puño y frunciendo el ceño levemente, apartó sus ojos de mi. Inseguro, temeroso, confundido...  
Todavía pensaba no creía que estaba ahí. Todavía pensaba que se lo estaba imaginando todo.  
Pasaron los segundos y entonces, él me miró de nuevo. Sus ojos me recorrieron primero con desconfianza y conforme el tiempo pasaba, un brillo de esperanza y emoción de asomó en ellos.  
Dio un pequeño paso hacia mi.  
—Imja.  
Su voz fue solo un susurro que se perdió con el viento, pero que pude escuchar. Mi corazón saltó cuando lo oí. Me traía tantos recuerdos... Era firme y grave, justo como la recordaba.  
Estaba hechizada. Mis ojos no podían apartarse de los suyos, mis pies no podían moverse como si los hubieran anclado a la tierra, mi corazón martilleaba fuerte, los mariposas se habían adueñado de mi estómago...  
—¿Llegué un poco tarde?— no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir.  
Mis ojos se estaban aguantando. De un momento a otro me pondré a llorar como una idiota.  
Una de sus sexys sonrisas -esas que tanto me gustaba- se formó en sus labios.  
Oh, dios, cuánto la había echado de menos, cuánto había querido verla...  
 _No pude más._  
Hice que mis piernas reaccionaran y rápidamente corrí hacía él. Necesitaba estar a su lado. Sus brazos se abrieron conforma me acercaba y, ya sí, me tiré a ellos con confianza y seguridad. Sabiendo que me cogerían. Rodeé su cuello mientras que colocaba sus manos en espalda, abarcándola casi toda, apretándome contra él.  
Podía sentirlo. Su cuerpo, corazón, su alma... Estaba junto a mi.  
Unas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, llegando hasta mojar su ropa, pero eso a él no le importaba pues su brazos se tensaron, apretándome -si era posible- aún mas contra él.  
—Imja— repitió.  
Y esta vez su tono era solemne.  
 _Como una promesa silenciosa._

Sorpresa se mostró en el rostro de Choong Suk.  
—¡G-Ge-General!— exclamó mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa  
No podía ser lo que estaba viendo.  
Dae Man, a su lado, su sorpresa la expresó con una carcajada.  
—¡Doctora de los Cielos!—llamó.  
¿De verdad estaba ahí?, se preguntaban ambos en su interior.  
Durante los cinco años en los que Eun Soo había desaparecido, los Woodalchi había sido espectadores del carácter de su general. Como se había encerrado aún mas en él, como nunca sonreía -pues antes lo hacía a veces-, como había empezado a dormir al igual que antes de que la conociera, como se había vuelto mas duro y serio... Y, por mas que quisieran ayudarlo, sabían que no podían hacer nada. Simplemente lo habían visto como, día a día, Choi Young esperaba y no perdía la esperanza de que algún día _su mujer_ volvería.  
Ante las exclamaciones de Dae Man y Choong Suk, la pareja, que en ese momento se abraza junto al árbol, se separó de forma rápida.  
Eun Soo sentía como la sangre viajaba a sus mejillas -húmedas por el llanto- mientras que pasaba la palma de su mano para quitar los restos. Choi Young fulminó con la mirada a los dos hombres.  
—¿Qué ocurre?— espetó de malas maneras, pues no le gustaba que le hubieran interrumpido.  
Choong Suk se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad y confusión.  
—General, he venido a avisarle de que el Rey quiere que volvamos a palacio—manifestó colocándose recto para transmitir la orden.  
Choi Young asintió ante las palabras en el momento que cogía la mano de la joven que tenía al lado. Eun Soo sonrió lentamente al sentir su contacto. Dae Man no dejaba de mirar alternativamente a la pareja.  
—Prepare las cosas, volveremos entonces— ordenó el general y con eso, dio por terminada la conversación.  
Durante unos segundos ninguno de los presentes se movió y eso hizo que Dae Man y Choong Suk se ganaran una rabiosa mirada de parte del general que ordenaba con ella que se marcharan de allí lo más rápido posible.  
Choong Suk fue le primero en reaccionar y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, cogió a Dae Man por el cuello de la camisa para llevárselo de allí pues no dejaba de observar a la mujer. El pequeño protestó por un momento, ganándose que su compañero le chistara. Finalmente, se marcharon y para ellos era imposible escuchar a la pareja.  
—¿Lo has visto?— preguntó asombrado Dea Man. Dio un manotazo a la mano que le cogía del cuello y sintió como lo soltaba.  
Choong Suk asintió.  
—Era... La Doctora de los Cielos— respondió.  
Ambos se metieron en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cómo, por qué, dónde, cuánto... hasta que hubo un momento en el que pararon de caminar.  
Los segundos pasaron cada uno en completo silencio, cuando, de pronto, en el rostro Dea Man empezó a extenderse una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Miró a su compañero que, empezando a darse cuenta de las cosas, sonrió también.  
—Esto... ¡Esto hay que contarlo!— dijo Dea Man saltando a su compañero de forma amistosa.  
Los dos rieron. La Doctora había vuelto y -ponían ellos la mano en el fuego- era para quedarse con el general. Lo habían conseguido. La espera y la tristeza de su general había valido la pena.  
Tenían que decírselo a sus antiguos compañeros de los Wooldalchi, aquellos que estaban en la época de la Doctora de los Cielos y habían tratado con ella, porque, con mayor o menor medida, todos la habían echado de menos.

—¿Cómo...—murmuré levantando una de mis manos para colocarla en su mejilla—... Cómo sobreviviste?  
Dea Man y Choong Suk ya se habían ido. Dios, menuda vergüenza cuando nos pillaron...  
Choi Young me miró fijamente, como si intentara encontrar algo en mis ojos. Y unos segundos después tuvo que encontrarlo pues una sonrisa surcó sus labios.  
—No estoy muy seguro—habló en tono suave y calmado, como si contara una vieja historia. Una de sus manos se colocó en mi espalda baja— En algún momento se me cerraron los ojos, y cuando los abrí sin saber cuanto había pasado, me encontré en el mismo sitio: moribundo junto a este árbol— ladea un momento la cabeza para señalármelo. Una presión se instaló en mi pecho al imaginarme la escena— En ese momento, sentí una gota de lluvia caer en mi frente, seguida de otra, otra y otra mas. Y fue cuando escuché tu voz, en mi cabeza, recordándome cuando me dijiste que te gustaba ese momento de antes de que la lluvia empezara—mis ojos empezaron aguarse de nuevo y sonriendo levemente, me secó una lágrima que se me había escapado— Que aparecieras en mi memoria, me dio algo de fuerza—recordó. Entonces, su sonrisa desapareció y sus labios se tensaron—, pero en ese instante me di cuenta de que te habías ido.  
—Eum Ja me llevó, no pude hacer nad...— intenté decir, pero una de sus manos bajó hasta mis labios para callarlos.  
—Lo sé, imja, algo en mi me decía que ya no estabas aquí, en este... tiempo— eligió la palabra, no sabiendo muy bien que decir— La culpa fue mía, yo debí protegerte como te prometí— dijo con rabia.  
Rápidamente negué con la cabeza, acercando mi rostro al suyo, haciendo que nuestras frentes se tocaran.  
—No digas eso. No fue tu culpa, tú hiciste lo que pudiste...— cuando vi que iba a replicar, sin darle tiempo seguí— Además, las cosas tenían que ser así— murmuré con una sonrisa, recordando mi año en el pasado. Gracias a eso y a las indicaciones que dejé, ahora podía estar en sus brazos. Mi yo pasado de ese momento, en realidad era mi yo futura, así que sin eso no podría haber seguido sus palabras y...  
Dejé ese pensamiento colgando pues sabía que llegaba a un tema bastante complicado de entender y ahora mismo no me importaba.  
Frunció el ceño, ante mis últimas palabras, aunque la rabia todavía no se iba de sus ojos.  
Iba a preguntarme sobre eso, pero no le dejé. Ya se lo explicaría todo mas adelante.  
—¿Qué hiciste... cuando supiste... que no estaba?— pregunté suavemente, volviendo al tema de antes.  
Su rostro se endureció no gustándole mucho lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y la mano que había bajado a mi cintura de nuevo, se tensó.  
Se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de contestarme.  
—Quise ir a buscarte, ir detrás de ti, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverme. Ese fue el momento en el que me he sentido más impotente de toda mi vida. No sabiendo si estabas bien y ni pudiendo ir a buscarte...  
Y supe que decía la verdad por esa mirada tan limpia que me daba. Sabía exactamente lo que había sentido, pues a mi me había pasado igual con él. Aunque en mi caso yo _sí_ sabía que estaba herido.  
—Intenté con todas mi fuerzas levantarme, pero lo único que pude conseguir fue extender un brazo.  
Mi respiración se paró por unos segundos. Tenía que estar _realmente_ mal para no poder ni levantarse. A mi memoria llegaba ese guerrero que caminaba aparentado indiferencia después de que tuviera una espada clavada en el estómago o cuando fue a rescatarme tiempo después de haber parado de respirar.  
—Estaba intentándolo otra vez cuando, entonces, sentí algo. Había algo duro y redondo entre las flores.  
—¿Entonces...— empecé a preguntar sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi estómago. ¿Había resultado?—... lo viste?  
Como respuesta obtuve una pequeña sonrisa y que se separara de mi para tener sus manos libres. Observé como del bolsillo de su pecho sacaba un frasco de aspirina. _Mi frasco de aspirina_. Estaba sucio, se veía viejo y con mucho moho. Era el que yo había dejado en el pasado, cuando había llegado creyendo que estaría ahí. Me había parado, intentando reponer un poco de aire después de la carrera, para después volver a la Puerta del Cielo para cruzarla e ir con él lo antes posible. Pero no pude, la puerta se había cerrado. Así que me volví hacia el claro donde estaba él _100 años después._ Y ahí, me derrumbé. Por unos minutos fui una Eun Soo débil, insegura y temerosa, por unos segundos los sentimientos y la desesperación me controlaron. Después, cuando me tranquilicé, cogí aire profundamente y me sequé las lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Me puse en pie y estaba por ponerme en camino hacia la posada mas cercana para pasar la noche cuando paré y mis ojos se fijaron en el lugar donde debería estar. A mi memoria llegaron _mis_ viejos útiles de medicina -que ya estaban cuando yo llegué-, el diario, el reproductor, el cascabel en el árbol, la carta dentro de un tarro para el carrete de fotos... Todas y cada una de las cosas eran mías y habían llegado _en el futuro_. Y es por eso que lo dejé ahí, porque quería que de alguna manera le llegara mi mensaje, que supiera que estaba viva y que volvería.  
Y, al parecer, funcionó.  
Con mucho cuidado cogí le frasco de aspirina y mientras lo observaba, distinguí por el rabillo del ojos como sacaba del mismo bolsillo el otro. Uno mas nuevo. Era el que le había dado en esta época.  
—¿Guardas los dos?— pregunté con una sonrisa subiendo la cabeza para mirarlo. Choi Young correspondió mi sonrisa.  
—Por supuesto. Son tuyos, imja— me respondió.  
Con la mano que no sostenía el frasco, acarició mi mejilla, acercándose a mi. Mi respiración y pulsaciones aumentaron de velocidad por su cercanía.  
—Cuando encontré este frasco, tuve esperanza. Eso hizo que tuviera ganas de vivir, de que te esperara porque volverías a mi.  
Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, como si un viento cálido y agradable pasara por mi pecho calentado mi -hasta ese momento- frío corazón. Había tenido que ponerle una coraza si no quería derrumbarme y ahora, simplemente con tenerlo a mi lado, sentir su tacto, su mirada, sus palabras... hacía que esa coraza desapareciera como cuando soplas a un castillo de cartas.  
—Solamente— siguió diciendo con voz cálida— tuve que esperar.  
Y ahí estaba yo, con las lágrimas saliendo de nuevo de la emoción.  
Volví a rodear su cuello con mis brazos y escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, buscando esa protección y seguridad que encontraba en sus brazos. Y la encontré. No importaba los problemas, siempre sabía que podía contar con él, que estaría ahí siempre.  
Y ha sido hoy cuando, _de verdad_ , me di cuenta de ello.  
A pesar de que no sabía nada mi, de dónde estaba, qué me había pasado... él me esperó, con fe de que regresaría a él.  
—Imja— susurró estrechándome entre sus brazos.  
Lentamente enderecé mi cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, dejando de soltar lágrimas. Su mano me quitó por no-sé-cuántas-veces el rastro de ellas y después pasó a acariciarme un mechón de mi cabello, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja con mucha ternura.  
Me perdí en su mirada.  
Estaba con él, había vuelto, lo tenía junto a mi, ya nada nos separaría. Si me hubieran preguntado antes de que me pasara todo esto dónde estaba mi hogar, mi mente rápidamente viajaría hacia mi pequeño y algo viejo apartamento alquilado. Pero ahora era otra cosa. Ya me daba igual mi vida _del futuro_. Sí, echaría de menos a mis padres, pero mi sitio estaba aquí.  
Mi hogar estaba aquí, junto a él.  
Lo último que sentí antes de que mis ojos se cerraran fueron sus labios cálidos y firmes rozando los míos.

 **¡Hola, gerreras Woodalchi! Espero que os haya gustado lo que hayáis leído. Lo he echo con todo mi cariño y amor hacia una de las mejores parejas. Y, por supuesto, a mi Lee Min Ho 3**

 **Debo decir que, al igual que muchas seguidoras del dorama, me encantó último capítulo... pero la última escena, cuando se vuelven a ver... dejo con MUCHÍSIMAS ganas de mas, cabe destacas .-. ¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarlo así? ¿Qué mas les daba ponernos un poquito mas de ellos? :( Así que me puse a investigar y me di cuenta de que bajo ese capítulo había mucho mas enterrado que no había salido a la luz. Muchas escenas las eliminaron (como el por qué se salva nuestro general, que hicieron después de verse y alguna que otra cosa más) y con esas cosas que conseguí mas algunas respuestas de la autora pude montar este fics con eso de base y dejando volar mi imaginación *-* Aunque... ¿sabíais que había escrito un epílogo? ¡SI, ESTABA ESCRITO! ¡¿Por qué no lo hicieron?! *se va a una esquina a llorar***

 **Bueno, me despido ya con un gran abrazo virtual.**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios para ver si os ha gusta! He intentado por todos los medios, ceñirme la personalidad de cada uno. Espero no haberla liado mucho, es mi primer fics con ellos :P**

 **Bye**

 **PD: Él epílogo iba a ser tan OMG *o* Se vería como sobreviviría nuestro guerrero.**

 **PD2: ¡¿SABÉIS QUE LA AUTORA A HECHO UN LIBRO DE ELLOS?! *-* Ya ha salido pero está en coreano. ¡NECESITO QUE SALGA EN ESPAÑOL O, AUNQUE SEA, EN INGLÉS! TT**


End file.
